


Like Rabbits

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Romantic Fluff, sassy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: The love story of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	Like Rabbits

**31 Aug 1961**

"Mum, do I have to go?" Molly said quietly. "I'd rather stay here with you. Why can't you teach me?"

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts, love?" Lucinda Prewett asked.

"The twins said I won't have any friends because they'll all be afraid of catching Gingervitis from me."

"Those boys… Don't listen to your brothers, Molly. They're just teasing you. There is nothing wrong with having red hair."

Tears began to stream down Molly's face. "But they said gingers have no soul and the Sorting Hat will chuck me out."

"It will not. Now, go fetch your brothers for me, dear. It's time they had a nice long talk with my wooden spoon."

Molly rushed forward and her mum wrapped her in a tight hug. There was no place in the world she felt safer than in her mother's arms, and she trusted her when she said Hogwarts would admit her. A smirk crossed her lips as she imagined her mum going after her brothers with The Spoon. That would teach them to pick on her.

**01 Sept 1961**

Molly got on the Hogwarts Express after giving her parents one last hug. The twins had already loaded her trunk, but only because their mum made them. They were still cross at her for the spanking they'd received the day before. As if it was her fault they were mean gits and couldn't sit without it smarting. Maybe next time they'd learn to be nicer to their little sister.

She walked down the carriage until she found an empty compartment and took her seat. Looking out the window, she saw a large pack of boys gathered together and all of them had shocking red hair. The same colour as hers. Her nerves faded slightly as she took in the laughing group. Some of them looked older, but most of them seemed to be of Hogwarts age, including one wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch jumper.

If there were other redheads at Hogwarts, that meant she wouldn't be chucked out.

The train was pulling out of the station when the door to her compartment opened and four of the boys she'd seen on the platform stood at the entrance.

"Can we join you?" the oldest looking one asked.

"Sure," she said, picking up her cloak from the seat next to her. Before she could stand up to hang it by the door, one of the boys took it from her and placed it on the coat rack. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Ignatius Weasley." He pointed to the other three boys. "These are my cousins, Charlus, Bilius, and Arthur. They're brothers and as you can see, our parents like the letter U. Arthur is a firstie like you."

She waved at each Weasley as they were introduced. She instantly felt at ease around the smiling cousins. "I'm Molly Prewett," she introduced herself.

"Fabian and Gideon's little sister?" Bilius asked. "They wouldn't let us sit with them. Said they had to lay on their stomachs the whole way to school. Do you know why?"

"They were mean to me so I told my mum and she taught them a lesson."

Charlus laughed. "Oh, I think we're going to get along great, Molly Prewett.

As the boys settled into the compartment, the one named Arthur sat next to her. His cousin and brothers had pulled out a game of Exploding Snap, but he declined to play and started talking to Molly instead.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" he asked.

"Well, my mum was a Slytherin, my dad was a Hufflepuff and my brothers are in Gryffindor. I'm not sure if I want to be in the same house as them or not," she explained. It really didn't matter to her, as long as she was sorted. "What about you?"

"Weasleys have been in Gryffindor since our ancestor attended with Godric Gryffindor himself. But I'll be happy anywhere. I heard the Hufflepuff common room is by the kitchens."

As they fell into conversation about Hogwarts and the things their family members had told them about the castle, Molly couldn't help but think that the school year wouldn't be too bad if she had a friend like Arthur by her side.

**01 Sept 1967**

"Hi, Molly," Arthur greeted her as he got on the Hogwarts Express.

It was their final year and they had sat together on the train every year since the first one. After meeting each other on their first day, they had become fast friends. Being sorted into Gryffindor together only solidified their friendship. But over the last two years, Molly had started seeing Arthur in a different light. She had gone on dates with other boys at school, but this year she was determined to go to Hogsmeade with the young man next to her.

"Hi, Arthur," she said, smiling. "How was your week?"

"Pretty good. Ignatius had to cut his honeymoon short. I guess Bilius put a charm on his luggage so clothes kept disappearing."

Molly laughed at the antics of Arthur's oldest brother, Bilius. He was an over the top prankster and she doubted he would ever marry, but she loved him. Ignatius had married the week prior and had invited Molly and her family to attend.

Her friendship with Arthur and his brothers had brought the two families closer together over the years and her parents loved the Weasleys. The only person in her family who didn't seem to like the large family was Auntie Muriel. But that old bat didn't like anyone.

"I can't believe we're starting our last year," Arthur said. "Seems like just yesterday that we met in this compartment."

"I was just thinking about that. I don't know what Hogwarts would have been like if we hadn't become friends." Molly reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Probably a lot less detention."

Arthur knocked his shoulder into hers and she realised she hadn't let go of his hand yet. Drawing on her Gryffindor courage, she spoke.

"You're probably right. But, I've been thinking Arthur… Maybe its time to be _more_ than friends."

His head whipped around to look at her. "You mean? You'd be my girlfriend?"

"If you asked nicely and promised to take me to Hogsmeade." She winked at him.

"Sweet baby Merlin, Molly," Arthur said, sighing deeply. "I've wanted to ask you out for ages but I didn't think you'd go for me."

"Arthur Weasley, why would you think that? I'm mad for you."

Picking her up, he placed her on his lap and cupped her face in his hands. "I want to kiss you, witch."

With a flick of her wand, the blinds in the compartment were closed, the lock turned, and Molly wasted no time in pressing her lips to his. A deep growl rose up from within him and he pulled her closer. She shifted around — never letting the kiss break — until she was straddling his waist, thankful for the room her skirt gave her to move.

His tongue licked against the seam of her mouth and she opened up to him, inviting him into her body. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She shifted her hips, moving closer to him and he groaned as her centre brushed against the arousal in his trousers. He was hot between her legs and she needed more.

Reaching for his hands, she pulled them from her shoulders so they rested on her waist. They gripped her hard as she ground against him again.

"Guide me, Arthur," she begged him. "Show me how you want me."

Molly had never acted like this in her life. She'd kissed plenty of people but never had the desire to do more. The kisses had been okay, but nothing lit a fire under her cauldron like Arthur did. He moved her hips faster against his as he bucked up into her.

His hard cock was rubbing against her clit through her knickers in the most delicious way and she could feel her body tensing, ready to come.

"So close," he breathed out, his words ghosting over her face. His voice was raspy and she knew she would go mad if she never heard him that tone again.

"Me too, Arthur. So close."

"Come for me, love."

Pulling one of his hands from her hips, she placed it on her breast and he squeezed. They were so sensitive and it was too much for her and she let herself go, coming on his cock. He groaned just seconds after her and she felt the wetness of his release through the layers of fabric separating them.

She pressed her forehead against his and their breaths mixed as they tried to slow their beating hearts. His hands roamed her body and she shivered from the way he felt.

"My pants are a mess," he said with a laugh.

"Mine are too," Molly admitted. "But it was a fun mess to make."

"That it was, love."

Picking up his wand from the seat beside them, he cast a cleaning and drying charm on them before standing up with her still wrapped around him. He moved close to the door then conjured a mattress and pillows onto the floor in the middle of the compartment before lowering her onto it. As soon as he was on his side next to her, a blanket appeared over them.

He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "I want you in my arms until the last possible second, witch."

**22 Dec 1967**

"We're going to get caught," Arthur hissed as Molly drug him down the boy's staircase, through the Gryffindor common room and towards the portrait hole.

"Only if you keep talking, Arthur," she teased him. "I have an early Christmas present for you but we have to go somewhere else."

He nodded and allowed her to pull him out of Gryffindor Tower and to an unused classroom on the floor below. She'd already set everything up, including taking the contraceptive potion that morning. It wasn't that she had wanted to wait this long to sleep with Arthur, things just kept stopping them. Stress from exams, friends walking in, and a million little things that left her knickers wet and her core unsatisfied. But classes we over for the term, the Christmas Holidays started tomorrow, and even though they were going to see each other when they were home, she was ready and wanted him.

"Oh, Mollywobbles," Arthur exclaimed quietly as they walked into the candle-filled room.

She had conjured them all around a plush mattress in the middle of the room. Just moments before she had worried that it might be a little too much, but the look on his face told her that it was perfect.

Taking her by the hand, he pulled her to the end of the mattress and stopped to ward the door. He dropped his wand to the floor and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure, my love? I will wait as long as you want," he told her and she knew he was being sincere. He'd never once pressured her, allowing her to set the pace and it was one of the many things she loved about him.

"I'm positive, Arthur," she answered. "I've wanted this for months."

He was gentle with her as he removed all her clothes but her underthings before discarding them. He went to move to the bed but she stopped him, reminding him that he was still wearing his socks. As much as she wanted him, she refused to have her first time be with a naked man in socks. He grumbled that he didn't want his feet to get cold, but removed them anyway, earning him a kiss from her.

Crawling to the middle of the mattress, she lay down and beckoned him towards her. She'd never seen him in so little clothing and was a little shocked by just how large the tent in his pants was. They'd rutted against each other like the teenagers they were more times than she could count, but it had never seemed so large.

_Merlin, I hope that fits._

"You're so beautiful," Arthur whispered as he kissed his way up her body and braced himself over her. "I can't believe that you're mine."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Molly asked quietly. She'd seen him date other girls over the years, but she'd never heard whispers of him sleeping with them.

"No, I was waiting for you. But my brothers said it's not hard to figure out. You only have two holes and I'm pretty sure we'd know if I found the wrong one."

"Maybe we should start with our hands?"

She wasn't nervous to be with Arthur. There was no one she trusted more to be this open with. But she was nervous to have sex for the first time. She hated not knowing exactly how it would feel but she was excited to explore her body and pleasure with the man she loved.

Arthur pulled her towards him and reached around her to take her bra off. She let him struggle for a moment before taking pity on him and sitting up to unhook it herself. As she tossed the garment over the candles, Arthur made a slight choking noise and she looked at him in alarm.

"Are you okay?" she asked in alarm.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Your breasts are better than I imagined. I've thought about them so many times and I'm finally seeing them."

Molly leaned over him, kissing him and rubbing her tits against his chest. "And what were you doing whilst you were thinking about my breasts, Arthur?"

Tugging her onto him so she was straddling his waist in a move reminiscent of the first time they'd kissed he ground his hard cock against her. It felt so different with so few layers of clothes between them that she couldn't help but toss her head back and moan. She began to move in time with him, taking pleasure from the way his hardness rubbed against her aching clit.

"I would think about them as I took myself in my hand," Arthur told her, sitting up to lick the tip of one nipple with his tongue. "I would imagine licking them, sucking on them, worshipping them as I fucked you."

His mouth followed the actions he was saying and she cried out as he sucked hard on one breast and then the other.

"I have come countless times thinking about how you'd feel wrapped around my body, around my cock."

"Merlin, Arthur!"

Their hips were moving faster and even though she had brought him here so they could have sex, she couldn't hold back any longer. She needed to come and she wanted to feel him pulse beneath her.

She shifted, giving herself more control over her movement and began to rock against him in earnest.

"I've come so many times thinking about you," she told him. "I lay in my bed, close my curtains, and finger myself whilst thinking about how it would feel if you were inside me instead."

"We have to stop or I'm going to come in my pants," he growled out.

"Come for me, Arthur. I want to feel you."

Leaning down, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and her world exploded around her. She felt him stiffen under her and the candle flames flared brightly for a second as they found their pleasure together. Collapsing back onto the bed together, he rolled them to their sides and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

Arthur sighed and she looked up at him. His face was a strange mixture of contentment and confusion so she asked him what he was thinking about.

Looking at her, he shrugged. "I loved what we did, but I don't know how to explain it. There is something about being with you like that… it feels amazing and like something is missing."

Molly understood what he meant. "I don't know about you, but to me It feels _wrong_ , if that's the right word, to be together like that and for you to not come inside me. It feels great, but I want you to lose yourself whilst we're connected."

He growled and she felt his magic wash over her as her knickers were removed. The feel of his hot, dry cock against her body for the first time told her that he had vanished his pants and his come in the process. Gripping her leg, he hiked it over his hip and pulled her tighter against him.

"Is that what you want, love?" he asked her in that husky tone that drove her mad. "Do you want me to fuck you until I come in you? Do you want to be so full of my come that it's dripping down your sexy little thighs as we walk back to the common room?"

She could only whimper in response.

His fingers snaked between them and found her clit. She gasped as fingers that weren't her own touched her for the first time. He moved down, finding her centre and circling it before pushing into her.

"I want to fuck you until you're so full of my come that you can't take anymore. I want to see your tight little cunt overflowing with it."

"Please," she begged. "I… yes! Please."

That is what she wanted. She wanted him to fill her with his cock and his come. She wanted that physical reminder inside her, and leaking out, that they belonged to each other.

"Are you ready for me, my Queen?" he asked her, pumping deeper into her.

At her nod, he growled and rolled them over so she was on her back and he was braced above her. Pulling his fingers from her, he placed them in his mouth and groaned as he cleaned them.

"I can't wait to lick your pretty little cunt, Molly. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you come over and over again. But right now, I need to be inside you."

"Yes, Arthur!" she cried out. "Now, please."

He lined the head of his cock up at her entrance and paused, looking into her eyes. She took a deep breath then nodded that she was ready for him. Slowly pushing into her, Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head and Molly felt a rush of power that she was able to garner that kind of response from him.

"Merlin fucking Morgana and Circe on a tricycle!" Arthur moaned out and Molly laughed at his babbling. He stilled his hips and his face flushed bright red. "Shit, Mols. Sorry… you just feel so fucking good."

She clenched her core around him and his arms buckled, crashing him down on top of her. She loved the way his weight felt on her. Propping her feet on the bed, she bent her knees and pushed her hips up against him.

Another string of nonsensical swearing dripped from Arthur's mouth as he regained his composure and began to fuck her with total abandon. Molly was thankful he had come just a few minutes before as he moved in and out of her. She had listened to her dormmates stories and would have been disappointed if this amazing feeling only lasted for the few pumps they had received before their boyfriends finished.

"I can't hold on," Arthur said, breathing heavy.

"Don't," she told him. "Come in me, Arthur. Fill me."

"Fuck!"

His loud cry echoed off the stone walls of the classroom and she gasped as she felt him swell inside her before jet after jet of his hot seed filled her.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he kissed every inch of her face that he could reach. His hips were still moving gently inside her as he softened and her pussy spasmed, wanting to keep him inside and never let him go. He pulled out of her and she whimpered.

Arthur lifted himself off her and grabbed both of her knees, pulling them open so she was fully exposed to him.

"Fuck, love. Your cunt looks perfect with my come dripping out of you." He ran his fingers over her dripping hole then pushed them inside her again. "I don't want to waste a single drop."

Molly cried out when he lowered his face and took her clit in his mouth. He sucked as he fingered her and it didn't take long until her body tensed and she came with his name on her lips.

Crawling back up the mattress, Arthur took her in his arms and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and loved the way their combined essences tasted.

"I love you, My Queen," he whispered.

"I love you too, King Arthur."

They lay in each other's arms, talking quietly for a few hours but then cleaned up the room and got dressed to head back to their dorms. It wouldn't do for their dormmates to catch them out of bed all night. Gossip travelled fast in the castle and she wanted to keep this part of her relationship with Arthur private.

They were one corridor away from the portrait hole when a noise sounded behind them. Apollyon Pringle, Hogwarts caretaker and all around grumpy bastard had caught them. He was known for his cruel punishments and Molly's heart raced in fear. Arthur looked at her then leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Run, love. I'll take care of him."

Before Molly could react, Arthur had turned and started running towards the old man. Knowing he sacrificed himself so she wouldn't get punished, she quickly ran towards Gryffindor Tower and got inside. Instead of going to bed though, she hurried to her room and grabbed her emergency potions kit to help heal the lash marks Arthur was sure to return with.

**21 Sept 1968**

"I can't believe you convinced Arthur to marry you," Gideon said, looking Molly over.

"Poor fool doesn't even realise what he's in for," Fabian added.

"I bet she owns his bollocks in a week."

"Nah, three days."

Molly adjusted her Auntie Muriel's tiara in her hair and turned to glare at her older brothers, her hands on her hips.

"First, I will have you know that Arthur will be keeping his balls," she snapped. "Unlike you two idiots, he likes a strong woman. And I happen to like where they are currently attached. Second, it's my wedding so can you please stop being assholes for two minutes? You're supposed to be nice to me today."

The twins got quiet and tugged her into their arms. They whispered their apologies and kissed the top of her head. Fabian and Gideon might tease her, but she knew they loved her and she loved them in return.

"You look gorgeous, Mols," Fabian told her.

Gideon picked up her bouquet and handed it to her. "Arthur is a lucky man."

"Yes, he is." She took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. "I'm ready. Let's go get me married."

**13 Feb 1970**

Molly stood in the small bathroom that was attached to her and Arthur's bedroom and looked at the phial of contraceptive potion in her hand. They'd been married for a little over a year and she was earning to have a child.

Every time she took the potion she felt a pang of loss that it would be another month without a child of their own.

She was torn though because there was a war coming, which is why they had already waited so long. In Pureblood culture, it was not common for a married couple to take the potion. Conception was not easy for most couples and it would normally take years for the first child to come.

But the Weasleys were not like most Pureblood families. As Auntie Muriel said: " _They breed like rabbits."_ Which is exactly what Molly wanted. To be bred by Arthur. She wanted him to come in her until she was round with his child. She wanted to hold a product of their love and as soon as she was able, she wanted to do it again.

It didn't matter to her that most people only had two or three children. She wanted a whole house full of them. And so did Arthur.

She wasn't sure about the idea of a large family when they first started talking about children. She was used to the family sizes in their world and didn't see the need to buck tradition.

And then Arthur had taken her into the Muggle world. They spent warm evenings at the park, went to church services that she didn't understand on Sundays, and to amusement parks and zoos on Saturdays. The spaces were filled with families with four or more children running around laughing and she realised that was what she wanted.

She didn't want quite formal dinners for holidays. She wanted loud, chaotic, loving dinners every night of the week. She wanted to teach her children to read, write, and how to control their magic.

Setting the phial back in the medicine cabinet, she decided not to take it. When Arthur got back from work, they could discuss what they wanted to do.

Heading back into the living room, she pulled a large basket of clothes towards her. People might think that she was just a housewife, but no one knew that Molly was actually a Muggle seamstress. Well, she used magic, but the Muggles in Ottery St. Catchpole didn't know that. All they knew is that the young newlywed that lived just out of town was the best person to talk to if you needed your clothes adjusted or a custom outfit made.

* * *

The clock she had made for a wedding present for Arthur chimed and she looked up to see that her husband's hand had moved from 'Work' to 'Travelling' before stopping on home as a pop sounded outside. Setting down the trousers she'd been hemming, Molly made her way through the kitchen, magically setting the kettle on, and opening the door.

"My Queen." Arthur bowed before her in an over the top gesture. He handed her a large bouquet of flowers that had wrappings from the Muggle florist in town. "Happy Valentine's Day. I"m a day early but I didn't want to wait."

Curtsying, Molly laughed. "My King. I thank you for the gift. Won't you come in, your tea awaits?"

Arthur rushed towards her and scooped her into his arms, kissing her deeply until the sound of the kettle broke them apart. She conjured a vase and placed the flowers in them as he fixed their tea.

"I missed you whilst I was gone, Molly. Did you have a nice day?" He picked up their cups for them and she followed him into the living room, settling next to him on the sofa.

"I did. Finished a few garments." She hesitated then decided to bring up her earlier thoughts. "I was thinking… What would you say if I wanted to stop taking the contraceptive potion?"

Arthur didn't say anything. He looked at her then calmly set his teacup down on the coffee table. Her heart was racing. Had she said the wrong thing? Reaching over, he took her cup from her and sat it next to his. He still hadn't said a word and was looking intensely but she couldn't read what he was thinking and she didn't know what to do.

"Arthur?" she asked, her voice small.

He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Sorry, Molly. I can't really think because all the blood is in my cock. You want to have a baby? Really?"

Relieved that she hadn't said the wrong thing, she nodded.

"Right." He stood up and walked around the small room once. "Right." He looked from her to his crotch and back. "Merlin wept, Molly. I've been waiting for you to say that since we got married and now I don't know what to do."

"I believe that traditionally the man would put his penis in his wife's vagina and move in and out until he orgasms inside her, but I could be wrong," she teased him.

"Why you cheeky little witch. Bedroom. Now."

Giggling, Molly stood and raced towards the bedroom, banishing their clothes to the laundry on her way. She had just landed on the bed when he jumped on top of her, trapping her against the mattress and pinning her arms above her head. He nipped at her neck and she bucked her hips into his.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded her.

"I want you to fuck a baby into me," she said confidently. She was ready and couldn't wait to begin trying. "Fill me with your come, Arthur."

His hips pressed painfully into hers at her words. "Merlin. Fuck. I'm going to come so quick just from those words."

"Well don't do it on my stomach. That would be such a waste."

Laughing, he lifted himself off of her and kissed down her body, settling his shoulders between her thighs and lifting her legs over his arms. He kissed her right above her slit before circling his tongue around her swollen clit. She'd been turned on since she had decided she didn't want to take the potion and he had just pressed his fingers into her dripping channel when she came hard.

"Aren't you and eager little thing?" he asked as he kissed her thighs and set her legs back on the bed. He shifted, moving up to kiss her flat stomach. "I can't wait to see this round with my child. You're going to be the sexiest pregnant woman the world has ever seen."

"I hope you still find me sexy when I'm as big as a house, have to pee all day, and waddle like a duck."

He gave her a hard look. "You are sexy, Molly. And you will be sexy no matter what you look like. I don't love you because you have perky breasts and a great arse. I love you for who you are. Now, are you ready for me?"

Nodding, she reached out and wrapped one of her hands around his bicep, holding onto him until his hips were settled in the cradle of hers. His cock was hot, hard, and heavy against and she couldn't keep herself still. She wanted to feel the stretch of him inside her.

Reaching down, she took his length in hand and guided it to her centre. He hadn't moved yet, and she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and pulling him into her. She groaned as he entered her and almost missed his exclamation.

"Fuck, Molly!" he cried out. "You feel so fucking good. Always so tight for me. And so wet."

She clenched around him, taking him deeper inside. "Just imagine how much wetter I'll be when you fill me with your come."

Groaning, he began to move in and out of her. He braced one arm on the bed next to her head and the other hand moved between then, finding her clit and beginning to circle it. They had been together long enough that she knew he didn't have control of his lust for her.

Normally he would fuck her for at least twenty minutes, hitting every pleasurable spot inside her until she was a writhing mess. And then, when he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he'd stimulate her clit until they came at the same time. If he was already rubbing her nub, he was ready to come.

"Fuck," Arthur growled out. "I'm going to fuck you nonstop until your pregnant. You'll be so full of my seed. I won't let you leave this room without it running out of you."

"Yes, Arthur! Come in me." Molly could feel herself getting closer to orgasming again. Nothing pushed her closer to the edge than her husband wanting to give her load after load of his come. "Get me pregnant."

Reaching up, she took her breasts in her hands and twisted her nipples, giving her the push she needed to come. Arthur's hips stuttered as she clamped down around him.

"Take it, my Queen! Take my seed."

He was breathing hard as his body came down. Staying inside her, he grabbed his wand and conjured a pillow under her hips, propping her up. As soon as he had settled, he slowly pulled back. He looked from between her thighs, to where she knew he would see his essence, to her face and grinned like a child on Christmas.

"You have never looked more beautiful," he whispered. "I don't know if I want you to get pregnant right away or if I want it to take a while so I get to see you like this every day."

"I hope you don't think you're stopping just because I'm pregnant, Arthur Weasley!" Molly glared at him and he had the good sense to blush.

"Of course not."

**01 May 1970**

To say Molly was disappointed when her monthly cycle arrived the first week of March would be an understatement. She had been casting the pregnancy detection charm every day since she stopped taking birth control and knew they were negative, but when the cramps began, she sat on her bathroom floor and cried for an hour. She tried to remind herself that even with the Weasley virility, they were still two Purebloods and it could take years to conceive.

That day she had washed the tears from her face and vowed not to check again unless her cycle was late.

Arthur had not been deterred in his quest to impregnate her and spend as much time as possible buried inside her. They had even gone to the Prewett family stone circle and completed an ancient fertility ritual on Ostara. The magic of the spring equinox had kept Arthur hard for hours and she had never felt so full, or happy, in her life.

Unfortunately, her April cycle had come on the first in the cruellest of April Fool's Day jokes. It didn't even have the decency to be a normal period. It was a couple of days of spotting then nothing.

The Beltane festivals were to be held in less than an hour and Molly was doing the last minute preparation. The Weasley's were hosting their annual celebration at Arthur's parents and she was looking forward to attending again. No family in their world could celebrate like the Weasleys.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned back into Arthur's embrace.

"You look so sexy today," he whispered in her ear, nipping on her ear lobe. "Come to bed with me."

Molly shook her head at his antics. He really couldn't get enough of her. "Arthur, we have to leave in fifteen minutes or your mother will come here to get us. Or worse, send Bilius to do it."

He sighed dramatically but released her. "What can I do to help?"

"Just put on your flower crown and we're ready."

He took the large crown she had spent an hour weaving together and placed it on his head. He looked so handsome that she almost forgot that they needed to leave and wanted to push him down on the floor and ride him until sunset. Instead, she stood still and let him place her crown on her head and adjust it.

"You are the most beautiful flower queen on the entire planet, Molly."

"Not too bad yourself, Arthur."

When they arrived at his parent's a few seconds later, the party was already in full swing. Couples danced in the twilight around bonfires in their white outfits, the flower crowns the only colour on their bodies. There was music playing and children running around screaming and laughing.

It was everything Molly thought a family party should be. She greeted Cedrella and Septimus, her mother and father-in-law, but stopped when Arthur's great-grandmother looked at her and gasped. Looking down, she checked to make sure she hadn't spilt anything on her dress but everything was in order.

The people around them went quiet as the old lady shuffled towards them and placed her hand on Molly's flat stomach.

"Congratulations, my dear," she said in her weak voice. "Another Weasley."

"Oh, um…" Molly stammered. "I'm not preg–"

"I don't know, Mols, you're looking a little knocked up to me," Bilius said loudly and most of the family turned to look at them.

Arthur's mum stepped forward. "I can check for you if you want," she said.

Cedrella had been a midwife for the last thirty years and Molly trusted her to do the spell correctly. Nodding, Molly took Arthur's hand in hers and gripped it tightly. She refused to break down in front of his family when the charm showed that, once again, she wasn't with child.

A golden light glowed from Molly's belly and runes flashed before her eyes as Cedrella cast the charm. She read the runes and smiled.

"Congratulations, my dears. Looks like your son was conceived mid-March and should arrive by the first week of December."

"We're pregnant?" Molly asked, still stunned by the golden light encasing her stomach.

Arthur whooped loudly beside her and suddenly she was in his arms and being spun around. She couldn't hold back her laughter or happy tears as the entire family congratulated them. Arthur set her down and turned to their family.

"You can congratulate us later," he called. "Molly and I need to go celebrate!"

Loud cheers followed them as Arthur pulled her away from the fires and celebration and into the woods on the other side of the house at a run. They would have their own Beltane festival and send the gods their thanks for the gift that had been bestowed upon them.

They slowed to a walk as they reached a small clearing. Arthur pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He placed his hand on her stomach and grinned at her.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be happier than I am at this moment," he told her. "Thank you for this gift, my Queen."

"Hopefully this is the first of many, King Arthur."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming with me on my self-indulgent Molly and Arthur breeding kink journey. All the thanks go to my Dungeon Girls for the encouragement to write this.


End file.
